


Christmas Lights

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Control, F/F, Language, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Secret Santa, Strapping, candy cane, inspired by secret santa, inspired by tumblr post, sex toy, slight plot, strap on, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: The first Christmas after Carter leaves for college. He's coming home but his flight has been delayed because of weather and his moms are lost on what to do until he gets there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> Or at least lost for a little bit until Cat suggests Kara get her present a little earlier than expected. 
> 
> [Also Inspired by this post on Tumblr](http://witchoria.com/post/135684438582/lit) and of course the prompter for the Supergirl Secret Santa Fic Exchange 
> 
> Supercat (Cat/Kara) - G, T, M, E

Cat swallowed thickly, pushing herself back up on the bed with a slow intention. Her whole body was hypersensitive. Not only in part to all the things Kara did to her on a daily basis, especially when she was Kara’s focus, but because she was in nothing but her underwear and stockings. Her fingers curled into the down of her comforter, the rustle of the heavy fabric sounding far louder than it should have to her ears as she continued to move.

The fabric was cold on her skin, causing all manner of goosebumps to rise up and drag the sensation of her movements across her nerves even more soundly than before. Her heart was pounding in her chest, easily visible along the column of her throat and against the cage of her ribs as her body flexed around the rhythm of her breathing.

At the foot end stood Kara, similarly clad, though braless and in far less couture than Cat herself was wrapped in, and a harness that she tightened around her waist with a sound that made Cat’s throat run dry. The request for this entire scenario on Kara’s behalf had stirred some rather interesting thoughts in Cat before she even agreed. Seeing them come to fruition did all manner off things to her on a completely different spectrum.

For one, she always tied Kara up when she could, it was few and far between, mostly when her powers were blown, and yet it was something they had fallen into easily. Again Kara had been the one to broach the subject and despite what others might assume to the contrary with how Cat came off at work, she was hardly a prude, or lacking in her own adventures in sexual exploration of the self.

For two, she always wore the harness now strapped around Kara’s’ waist, hugging her thighs. Safety concerns aside, it was again a dynamic between the two of them, with lengthy discussions around copious make out sessions and flirtatious taunts of scenarios at work or at home, that they had agreed upon.

So when Kara had left a present for her on her desk at home with a note requesting she open it early, the last thing she had expected was the turn about of those previous adjures. The gift itself was subtle and quaint, so very Kara, attempting to broach a subject she clearly had some difficulty voicing. It was endearing and sickly sweet and Cat couldn’t help the smile that graced her features when she wove the thin red ribbon tightly between her fingers and re-read the note Kara had left.

Cat knew she would have to respond in kind, that it allowed Kara time to process and settle her mind and body into the topic of her desires that she had brought up. Then of course she would come to Cat and the pair of them would discuss it proper with equal understanding and consent. The fact Kara had framed her inquiry in the form of a Christmas wish, even if it wasn’t her native tradition, made it all the more heart tugging and as such, Cat made sure hers was similar in nature.

Kara had come into her office at work, a rectangular box nestled on the center of her desk. As soon as she saw Cat’s flowing script denoting who the package was to she had locked her door. Her things were down in a chair the next instant and by the third, she was carefully pulling at the candy-cane ribbon that held the lid down.

With careful fingers she lifted the lid, seeing a much larger note set atop the opaque plasticine paper inside. Her eyes scanned Cat’s words as she read her handwriting with ease, the woman’s voice filtering into her mind as Kara’s teeth bit into her bottom lip, worrying the swell of her mouth until it was swollen and red.

 _“Merry Christmas, my Supergirl._  
_Hopefully you’ll find everything you asked for in this box._  
_With one exception of course._

_-Cat”_

Kara raised a brow, her lip finally freed as she scanned the letter again before setting it down on her desk and looking to the open box in front of her. She swallowed thickly, the anxiousness of what Cat had provided her twisting at her insides as she urged the holiday themed plastic aside only to suck in an audible breath at what was presented to her.

After a long series of heartbeats her fingertips traced the edges of the toy inside with its red and white color twist, set on top of a dark red harness all nestled in a tangled bed of green braided wire and dormant, colored glass lights.

It would be humorous if the objects in front of her didn’t twist and pull at her insides in such a way as to make her wet and wanton and unsure as to how she was going to manage through the day. Knowing not only with the agreement that Cat was fulfilling her wish, but what she had gifted Kara with in addition to that wish while the woman went about her day in her own office no less than fifty feet away.

They had managed to avoid each other for the majority of they day until Kara had been returning from her department meeting as senior editor and roving reporter, articles from each of her reporters in hand and the latest pre-issue outline tucked under her arm, she slipped into her office in order to go over them before turning all final drafts over to Snapper.

She only got as far as a few steps inside before the door was closed behind her with a quiet ‘snick’ of a noise causing her to turn around. Cat was there, arms crossing over her chest as her gaze took in Kara’s frame for an appreciative moment.

“Ms.-” Cat cut her eyes up instantly, a single eyebrow lifting towards her hairline. “Cat?”

The woman smiled gently, a ghost of a thing that Kara had learned well before they had gotten together. “Not even a thank you?”

Kara’s eyes were wide and a split second later she was in Cat’s space, pressing her back until she leaned into the door but refused to actually take the step backwards. Her hands were curled around Kara’s shirt front and in an uncharacteristic display given where they were, she gently nosed up Kara’s features with a quiet sound of approval.

Hands flexed around Cat’s hips, smoothing around to her lower back to urge the woman closer until their bodies touched.

“Thank you?”

“Mm, why the question little bird?” Cat whispered, rubbing her hands up Kara’s chest towards her throat when she felt the security of Kara’s hands around her to keep her upright.

“Are you sure?” Kara questioned softly, she wouldn’t be disappointed if Cat changed her mind, after all this was all about Cat as much as it was about Kara herself. “I know you would never hesitate to give me anything, you’ve said as much but I don’t want-”

Cat’s fingertips were against Kara’s mouth then, quieting her words while making her heart beat louder. She let the pads of her fingers tease across the swells there, relishing in the faint tremble of them and other parts of Kara’s body with the simple gesture.

“I’m very sure, despite how astute you believe yourself and what I want for you to be.” She pushed up on the balls of her feet then, thumbing down Kara’s bottom lip a heartbeat before licking her way inside her mouth to kiss her.

Kara hummed in the back of her throat, tasting Cat on her tongue and soaking her into her every cell as she took a deep breath and pulled her nearly off the floor in order to kiss her back. She felt the curl and retreat of Cat’s tongue against her lips and chased after it hungrily, letting out a soft noise of a moan in her chest when Cat didn’t turn her head and draw away to prolong her teasing.

Instead she curled her fingers in Kara’s hair and pulled her closer, letting her jaw widen with Kara’s explorations until she couldn’t breathe properly. Her eyes fluttered dangerously and Kara broke away, cheeks flush and lungs drawing in copious amounts of oxygen between them. Cat breathed audibly, clinging to Kara as the haze along the edges of her vision cleared away.

“It might not be something we’re used to exploring.” She swallowed hard, arching her body into Kara’s all over again until they were both pressed hard against the office door. “But I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to.” She nudged Kara’s features again, closing her eyes and just letting her forehead rest against Kara’s jawline.

That singular moment a few weeks prior, and again more discussion and reaffirmation of each other's concerns and considerations, had led them to this moment right now. That and the fact that their initial plans for the evening and subsequent days had been put in a holding pattern when Carter had called to say his flight had been delayed, and then canceled due to the weather in Cambridge.

Try as Cat might there was no getting him on another series of flights or sending out a private plane, mostly due to Carter’s insistence that while he was appreciative, it seemed to fly in the face of the spirit of the experience of his friends and going, or trying to go home, for Christmas. That had been far, far earlier than now, and with a generous bout of suggestion on Cat’s behalf, Kara had nearly had her for dinner instead of what had been tucked and stored away for later.

Cat felt the headboard press into her back, the surround of pillows and plush fabric encompassing her as she slid her hands out from her waist as if bracing herself for what was going to happen next. Dark eyes fixated on the other woman still standing at the foot of their bed just watching her every little movement with a reserved sense of excitement and anticipation.

Kara curled her hand tighter around the coil of braided green wire in her hand, easily hearing the whine of its plastic coating in concert with all of Cat’s responses to her and the image she presented. She made her way around the edge of the mattress, feeling Cat’s eyes on her without looking over.

With a deliberate display she leaned down, plugging in a coil and watching the darkened room fill with its dim colored spectrum before she laid the coil on the corner of the bed. She caught Cats fingers curling into the mattress a few inches away from it no doubt to keep herself from toying with it. She repeated her actions with the same agonizing slowness on the opposite side, leaving the lighted strand just within reach of Cat’s grasp.

Kara caught the hitch in Cat’s breath as another strand was lit and left to the floor. Pale eyes lifted back to Cat then, instantly causing an increase in her heartbeat and the thrum of blood in her veins as she kneed up onto the bed, causing it to dip and shift. Cat drew a leg up from its extension, swallowing her own delicious flutter of nerves as Kara leaned forward until she was on her hands, crawling towards her body, eyes never leaving Cat’s.

Cat sucked in a deep breath when she felt Kara’s mouth against the inside of her knee, teasing along her thigh before a firm hand wrapped around the limb and pushed it aside and down onto the bed. Kara dipped down, nipping at the high waist of the lace around Cat’s waist and causing the woman to gasp and pant as her tongue followed behind it.

She carved a path across Cat’s skin, dipping into her navel before searing across her solar plexus. She mouthed at the juncture between Cat’s breasts, tugging on her bra with the strength of her teeth.

“If you snap... “

Before the warning was even out of her mouth Kara hummed in amusement and bit down, sending the newly divided halves to snag against Cat’s arms. Cat started to move then with her ire, sitting up until Kara used her super speed to climb the rest of the way up Cat’s body, pinning her in place easily.

“You’ll what?” Kara husked, pale eyes nearly glowing in the dimly lit light as they bore down on Cat who schooled her expression as best as she was able despite the driving want to grin like an idiot at the darker lilt of Kara’s tone.

Kara’s hand was wrapped around the headboard, the other flattened on the bed, arm rubbing against Cat’s side as all manner of irritation at her having ruined Cat’s clothing slipping away on a heady groan with the straddle of Kara’s knees and the firm press of the toy locked around her hips rubbing against the thin barrier of remaining lace at the apex of Cat’s legs.

Cat gripped at Kara’s arms then, another sharp gasp off a sound escaping her when Kara thrust herself against her, thudding the headboard into the wall. Cat answered her right back, using Kara’s immobility as leverage to grind herself against as she leaned forward and let out a salacious groan into Kara’s ear.

Kara huffed against Cat’s hair with the display, the headboard forgotten as she wrapped her arm around Cat’s waist, pulling her along in a rush of movement and a slight bounce as she laid her out on the bed beneath her. The sensation sent Cat’s stomach into knots until the slight jostle of being let go just as abruptly pulled a small laugh from her.

Cats hands were roping along Kara’s arms then, drifting away to ese her hair and try to get a good grip on her until she felt one of her wrists snagged and pulled away. Cat bit at her bottom lip, letting out a dark hum of amused arousal as she curled her fingers and pulled on Kara’s hair until the other woman turned her features enough and continued to draw Cat’s grip away from her.

She kept hold of Kara with her other hand, giving a mocking pout when her opposite wrist was pressed into the hardened wood of her bedframe. Kara kept her balance easily on her knees, stretching over Cat’s body as she wrapped her wrist in a thin panel of leather before wrapping the strand of lights around the thin juncture.

Cat struggled playfully, lifting her hips against the spread of Kara’s knees and the toy there causing her to grunt or groan before she got a better handle of Cat’s arm and pinned it down. She wove the strand along the headboard, careful not to break the lights themselves as she tightened and bound the woman to its frame.

Kara reached up again, grabbing for Cat’s free hand, forcing her fingers open despite the small laugh Cat let bubble up from her chest. A laugh that was soon muffled away when Cat fit her mouth around Kara’s exposed curves so easily within reach and bit down causing the woman above her to growl pleasantly.

Kara thrust her hips up against Cat, freeing her mouth with a loud moan as she used her super speed to secure the woman’s other wrist against the headboard before sitting back up fully and out of Cat’s reach.

“Not fair.” Cat pouted with a moan as Kara rolled her hips again, Cat opened her hands, twisting her bonds gently until she could grab at the length of strand properly for some kind of leverage.

Kara set her hands on either side of Cat’s head, stretching herself out over the woman, ushering her knees on the outside of Cat’s thighs before pushing them together and pinning her down her her body. Leaving the both of them hidden behind the veil of Kara’s hair.

“You never specified being fair Cat.” Kara’s voice was deep and thick with arousal and something else, something Cat recognized immediately in her own voice when their current situation was on the reverse.

Control.

Granted, Cat held all of it, in her own right, all she had to do was say one word and this was all over, but right now, the illusion of it belonged to Kara and seeing it fill her body, turn her eyes and deepen her voice as almost enough to have Cat come undone right there. She let out a whimper with the press of Kara’s knees against her legs, the heat growing around her wrists and the cast of sharp lines and shadows from the colored lights that illuminated them.

“So much I could do with you like this right now.” Kara whispered, eyes studying Ct’s features carefully, soaking herself in every minute response of the other woman’s body and what implication alone was doing to it.

“You think so?” Cat challenged, tipping her head back slightly.

Kara leaned down slowly, no struggle or shake of her limbs given as she braced herself on her hands until their mouths were almost touching.

“I know so.” Kara assured with a confidence Cat always saw in her but felt she utilized it too little and as a result let out a pant of a breath with the rumble of the woman’s tone against her lips.

Kara reached down between them, the pressure of her legs easing just enough to allow the slightest gap between Cat’s legs. She scooted a little further down, fingertips skimming the lace band around Cat’s waist, causing her to pull in a sharp breath. Warm digits broke the seal there, filtering through damp curls before dipping into soaked folds and tender swollen skin.

Cat sucked in a shaper breath then, her head leaning back while her arms pulled on the strands around her wrists.

“Do you have any idea how good you feel?” Kara questioned with a genuine edge of awe.

“No.” Cat husked, her teeth fitting around her bottom lip when Kara delved lower.

“Every time.” Kara started, breathing across Cat’’s chest where her skin was turning pink. “I ease the guard around my sense of touch next to nothing.” Kara teased her fingers into the shallows of Cat’s sex, drawing languid Kryptonian characters into her as Cat let out another series of pants and struggled against her bonds and Kara’s body where it pinned her in place.  
  
“I can feel…. “ Kara ushered, licking at Cat’s skin, “everything, every ounce of you.”

Cat let out a broken breath, somewhere between a moan and a sob as Kara curled her fingers and slid them easily inside, letting out her own beholden moan.

“I can feel your soul Cat.” Her voice was no louder than a whisper but it could have been a siren for all Cat knew. Something inside her gave way as Kara curled her fingers up in a come here motion, sending her crashing into her first orgasm without further coaxing.

Fire and emotion spiralled through her body, cresting along her spine and spreading throughout her body. She felt her hips lift up and bounce a few times in rhythm to her muscles and insides being drawn to Kara’s touch as she pulled against the bonds at her wrists in attempt to grab hold of Kara as she came.

Kara slid herself the rest of the way down Cat’s frame, wrapping her waist in her grip, pulling her whole body down until her arms were stretched above her head and bound to the headboard.

“How badly do you want me Cat?” She asked calmly, slowly sitting up, straddled over Cat’s torso, the length of the toy Cat had provided her teasing against her solar plexus while the woman struggled against the lights around her wrists, still coming down from her momentary high.

“You have no idea.” Cat husked, trying to arch her body up against Kara’s body over her.

“I’m sure you could show me.” Kara stated, “if you really wanted to.”

Cat let out a groan of frustration, tugging on the lights again and trying to push at Kara’s body.

“I know you’re so wet.” Kara allowed, causing Cat to huff at her again before she felt herself pressing back into the mattress when Kara bent down to her once more. “So wet I can taste you in the air.”

Cat swore quietly causing Kara to smile and nod a touch. “I want you to make me wet Cat, as wet as you are right now.”

Cat groaned and tried to lean up, to grab for Kara’s mouth with her own only to have her drift just out of reach. “God damn Kara..”

“Do you want to make me wet Cat?” The woman nodded once over. “Wet enough to fuck you?”

Cat groaned loudly at Kara’s emphasis on that particular word, already nodding and pulling at the lights at her wrists again. “Yes.”

Kara licked her lips then, leaning back and away completely before she moved, wrapping her hand around the headboard as she brought her knees up under Cat’s arms and shifted her position only to swear soundly in Kryptonese as Cat sucked the end of the strap on into her mouth before she could settle proper .

Kara felt every hum of a vibration as she adjusted herself further pitching her body just right until she was thrusting herself into Cat’s throat while the bound woman found the right angle so as not to choke and sucked Kara off.

Kara watched the twist and pull of Cat’s arms, coupled with each muffled noise of Cat’s effort as Kara continued to thrust herself over and over again until she tapped the back off Cat’s throat and felt the woman’s whole body tense up beneath her. Kara eased herself back and free as Cat sucked in a deep breath before sputtering around trying to catch her breath.

Kara moved down Cat’s body while she recovered, dragging the last bit of cotton and lace down around Cat’s ankles before easing her legs apart and fitting the end of herself against Cat’s entrance, hearing the whine of the lighted cord with Cat’s weight pulling on it. Darker eyes had watched Kara hungrily, her body greedy for what Kara had promised. Cat nodded over and over and over again as Kara glanced up at her as she swirled the end of the toy into the shallows of Cat’s sex until she came up off the bed with a hoarse gasp, arms held taut behind her as Kara thrust herself inside and buried herself to the hilt.

Cat’s features were contorted into that perfect expression where every element of her emotions and physical sensations slammed together with such a magnanimous force there was no means to expel it and instead, she remained tangled in the thick of it all until her body could determine pain for pleasure and pleasure for euphoria.

Cat remained in that place for a series of heartbeats between them, with Kara relishing in the solar flares across her aura while every synapse in the other woman’s body fired. When it finally let her go, Cat fell back with an equally loud groan, her body still in a sharp bow of an arc while her hips dug down against Kara in tight undulations until she was forced higher along the bed with another thrust of Kara’s hips.

Cat broke beneath her, her voice barely audible but enough for Kara to use her laser vision to sever the cords from the headboard and leaving them in the muted light of the strand on the floor. Kara had her up in the next instant, Cat’s arms feebly surrounding her back and clawing at her as Kara sat them both back, bracing Cat’s weight on herself as she tried to stay in the moment. Her body shook and screamed at her while her heart thundered between them, threatening to break out, desperately pulling in air against Kara’s neck and shoulder.

Kara started to ease Cat from her lap only to hear the other woman whine and shake her head before she gave a shuddering pitch of her hips down and against Kara causing the other woman to groan against her ear.

“Merry...Christmas Cat..” Cat dug her hand against Kara’s back, the other snaking up into her hair and using its depth like an anchor as she ground herself against Kara until the other woman answered her with a sharper thrust off her hips upward and another round of groans to surround them.

Kara leaned back as Cat’s knees spread further outward, digging into Kara’s hips as she rolled her body down hard, causing Kara to gasp and pitch upward involuntarily. Severed light strands dug against Kara’s skin, pressing into her side and then between them as Cat’s fingers fumbled with the release of the harness.

Kara reached down to help only to have Cat nudge her features back and elbow her arm out of the way. Unsure of what Cat was attempting the hand settled at the woman’s waist, slipping around to the plane of her lower back to hold her closer with another minute thrust to which Cat answered with a groan before her eyes snapped up, making sure she didn’t miss a millisecond of Kara’s reaction.

Lithe fingers bit at Kara’s skin, clawing down her lower abs between the barrier the harness had made. She fisted the thin veil of curls there causing Kara’s eyes to widen as Cat’s hips drew back, pulling the toy away from Kara’s body enough to allow her to slide three fingers into the other woman with ease.

Kara’s jaw fell slack, the air sucked from her lungs as Cat’s fingers spiraled and thrust in tight motions inside her.

“Breathe..” Cat commanded, feeling the air shift as Kara did so while their bodies shifted again and Cat was braced on her own knees around Kara’s thighs. “Don’t let me go.” She ushered, watching Kara nod in a disjointed manner, her hips rolling and lifting towards Cat’s minute thrusts, trying not to clamp down for fear of breaking something.

“Hurry Kitten.” Kara ushered, her voice thick with arousal and effort to control her body, lines forming across her brow while her mouth worked around the sounds Cat continued to pull out of her. She felt Cat let go of her hair, the sounds of the hardware around her hips clinking gently as her eyes fluttered. “Don’t want...to.. hurt-.”

“You won’t-”

“I hav-”

“On purpose-” There was a short lived gasp on Cat’s behalf, caught between her own pleasure and as far as Kara could tell, a level of discomfort and closed her eyes tighter, trying to focus on her body to keep her internal walls from crushing Cat’s fingers.

“I might-”

“Unless I ask you to.”

Another groan emptied into the air between them on Kara’s behalf at Cat’s suggestion until it was Kara who nearly came off the bed as Cat spread her apart and thrust the length of the candy cane themed toy deep inside her lover, pressing herself flush between Kara’s legs to keep it in place for the moment.

Kara let herself fall then, still on her knees, which were spread wide with Cat between them, until her shoulders touched the bed and her head hung over the edge. Cat moved against her, sending the toy in and out of her in small bursts of movement until she felt Cat’s fingers circle around the aching bundle of nerves nearly forgotten between them. She swore in Kryptonese, the muscles of her torso pulling her up sharply as she came, fingers curling into fists so that they didn’t bruise Cat’s body any further as she felt the toy inside her twist and malform as Cat’s name broke into the air between them loud enough to shake the windows.

Cat shifted over her, moving higher against Kara’s body as she felt her starting to relax, molding herself to her heroine’s torso as she eased down into a panting, uselessly limp mess of a thing. Her arms were wide, and bounced slightly, the curtain of her hair sweeping the floor and tinted by the lights beneath the strands that colored them.

Cat was lain out on top of her on the brace of her knees, painting Kara’s torso with herself, arms wrapping around and underneath Kara’s shoulders as her nails razed the woman’s scalp as she found her head and cradled it before lifting her up from its prone position. She picked at Kara’s bottom lip, causing the other woman to let out a helpless laugh of a moan before Cat kissed her proper, waiting until Kara could barely breathe before drawing a breath away.

“Merry Christmas Kara.”


End file.
